Terra Branford vs Milla Maxwell
Pre Episode Alice: Well, THAT was certainly eventful. Nova: AT least it was fun, right? Theodore: I barely even remember a damn thing that happened back there. Alice: Anyway, isn't it about time we got back to doing our other real job? Nova: Hey now, shooting a next episode preview is a completely legitimate form of work too! Besides, Boomstick's trial isn't even starting for at least a month, which is pretty weird actually. Theodore: I know, right? Usually they just hold the trial the day after the murder takes place! Why the long delay? Alice: Only the writer seems to know that answer. Nova: What's important now is covering up the damages the Prinnies caused at the abandoned Comic Con and writing up the next episode of our show! Roll the clip! Description This What If Death Battle will feature Terra Branford from Final Fantasy VI and Milla Maxwell from Tales of Xillia. Those who are born to beings considered deities often wield great power but what happens when they are completely separated from their true potential before the journey even begins? Interlude Nova: Oh this is going to be a very... magical fight. Theodore: Novs, are you even trying with those puns anymore? Alice: That seemed incredibly forced. Nova: BOO. You guys are no fun! Why so serious, everybody? Theodore: Well, we DO have a mission on our hands right now, just like these godly ladies of intense magical prowess! Alice: We've got Terra Branford, the amnesiac half Esper hybrid hero of Final Fantasy VI! Theodore: You sure you don't mean Tina? Nova: And Milla Maxwell, The Lord of Spirits from Tales of Xillia! Alice: I'm your host Alice... Oh and Theodore and Nova are here too. Nova: Of course it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to see who would win.......a Death Battle! Terra Cue Music 2 Alice: Terra Branford-'' '''Theodore: No, I'm pretty sure it's Tina.' Nova: Hold up, something's wrong here... Alice: You mean besides Theo using Terra's Japanese name instead? Theodore: Wait a minute... we're playing the wrong theme song! We're talking about Final Fantasy, not Kingdom Hearts! Cue Music 2.5 Alice: And here I was thinking you would not catch on. Cue Music 3 Alice: As I was saying, Terra Branford was in the Esper world to an Esper father and a human mother. Theodore: Espers? I thought Final Fantasy summons were supposed to be called Eidolons? Nova: No, you're both wrong, they're actually called Aeons! Alice: Let's just say that in this specific game, they are called Espers, all right? As many of you may expect, it wasn't long before tragedy struck the young Terra. Theodore: When she was only 2 years old, the poor girl was abducted by the wicked Gestahlian Empire. This cruel invasion even resulted in the death of her mother and fellow abduction of her father. Nova: The Empire would go on to raise Terra as a living weapon due to her immense magical abilities. Her skills would eventually grant her the title of a Magitek Elite. Alice: If that wasn't enough, the crazed general Kefka Palazzo took a... rather unhealthy obsession with the girl and implanted her with a slave crown, forcing Terra to obey his every command. Theodore: Luckily for the young girl, a mysterious encounter with a frozen Esper would force her away from the Empire and give her amnesia! Because it's apparently easy as hell to lose one's memories these days. Nova: A kind soul from the village would nurse her back to health and eliminate Kefka's slave crown, but that would only be the beginning of Terra's long journey. Alice: Unlike the majority of the party in Final Fantasy VI, Terra is capable of naturally learning magic without the aid of Magicite. Theodore: While Terra does have some good skill with a blade, she does focus on her magical abilities above all else. Terra naturally learns spells like the classic Fire series, basic to moderate healing spells, Graviga to cut down normal foe's HP, the ultra hot Meltdown, the divine Holy, and finally the ever so powerful Ultima, commonly depicted as the strongest black magic in the series. Nova: Despite this rather limited pool of magic, Terra can also equip Magicite, the cyrstallized remains of an Esper to learn and master new spells as she pleases. Once she spends enough time using the Magicite in battle, she can learn its spell permanently. Alice: Obviously, this grants Terra access to plenty of other spells like the Blizzard and Thunder lines of offensive magic, the agility boosting Haste series, the defense buffing Protect & Shell, the poison inflicting Bio, the thermal explosion Flare, and the iconic Meteor. Theodore: Equipping Magicite also grants the user a specific stat boost and the ability to summon the Esper within for a devastating attack. The act of summoning can only be performed once per battle so we'll be giving Terra the series most iconic summon, Bahamut. This badass dragon blasts any unfortunate souls in its path with the powerful Megaflare and gives Terra a 50% boost to her HP upon leveling up. Nova: Being a half Esper, Terra has the unique ability to go into a Trance. This lets her give the finger to the ESRB, upgrade her already devastating magic, and double her stats for a limited amount of time. Theodore: Is there any... cannonical explanation for that? Alice: Meh. That's not too important. I bet I could pull that look off better than her. Nova: Allie, don't you freakin' dare! Alice: Jealous much? Theodore: Before Allie has a chance to go through with her word, lets just finish the analysis here! We'll be giving Terra her best possible equipment for this battle, that being the Apocalypse blade, the Tortoise Shield, the Saucer helmet, and the Reed Cloak. Nova: And, when she's running low on HP, Terra can unleash a powerful Desperation Attack as a last resort. Think of these as the precursors to Limit Breaks. With Riot Blade, Terra fires a series of blade shaped projectiles at her opponent for massive damage. Alice: You two just cannot admit when somebody is obviously superior to you. Eventually, Terra's abilities would play a central role in the ultimate defeat of Kefka Palazzo, who had become the new God of Magic. Upon his defeat, Terra would give up her Esper heritage to save her friends lives and live life as a full human however she pleases. Nova: Again with people giving up their powers for no good reason... Welp, it's not like the Dissidia fighting series seems to give a shit as Terra still retains her Trance ability in those games. Theodore: It's not like those games can decide on her hair color either. She's supposed to have green hair, not blonde! Alice: Translation f*ck ups aside, there is certainly no doubting Terra's powers within. Terra: There's something that I can't give up on. Milla Cue Music 4 Theodore: I believe now is the time to tell the tale of a busty, gorgeous, determined blonde who will stop at nothing to-''' Nova: Goddammit, Theo! I told you that's NOT Yang! And Alice, you've got the wrong soundtrack again! Alice: *Grins smugly* I know that. Cue Music 4.5 Cue Music 5 'Theodore: The world of Rieze Maxia is one governed by Spirits-' Nova: Wait, you actually mean EVERYBODY'S a drunkard there? Huh. I think it tastes like shit myself but that sounds pretty epic! Alice: Spirits as in magical beings, dumbass. Chief among them is the Lord of Spirits Maxwell. Twenty years before the events of Tales of Xillia, a human incarnation of this spirit was apparently born into the world. This Spirit would be given the name Milla Maxwell. Nova: Apparently, eh? Fooooooreshadowing! '''Theodore: Milla would be granted control over the four elemental Great Spirits to act as her... well, loyal servants. But, everything drastically changed when she paid a little visit to the city of Fennmont and met a young teen named Jude Mathis. Nova: An encounter with the mysterious Lance of Kresnik would end up robbing Milla of her godly powers and force her to go on an epic journey without them. Alice: Hell, she was so used to having her every need catered to by the Great Spirits that she was barely aware of every day needs such as... walking, resting, and eating. Theodore: But let me tell you, she absolutely fell in love with the concept of eating once she inevitably discovered it! She gets hungry more often than a wild Yoshi and she never loses her striking figure no matter how much she does eat! Damn, I'm jealous. Frickin' diet tea doesn't even work... Nova: Milla could not even swing a blade properly after she lost her powers but she quickly mastered the art after VERY minimal training, much to her companion's surprise. Her unique fighting style mixes elegant blade techniques and powerful magic attacks. Naturally we'll be giving Milla all of her best equipment, chief among them being a blade known as Eidolon, The Immortal. Sounds pretty epic. Alice: Right, and through her Spirit Shift skill, she can choose to strike with an instantaneous magic Arte or charge it up for a more devastating attack. Milla knows a large number of special attacks called Artes that she can effortlessly chain together in any number of methods. And let me tell you guys, it would take an eternity to list them all off. Theodore: Some of this spirit's greatest advantages in battle are her sheer agility and mobility! She can jump and dash multiple times in midair quite freely. Many of her Artes tend to have greater effects when used in midair, allowing for graceful combos to be pulled off on the fly! Pun intended. Nova: BOO! Your puns are very cringing if I do say so myself... just like Milla's Bind Skill! She commonly uses this skill to stop a foe's movements to open them up for a partner's assault. And being a master of the elements, Milla has even learned a few skills to take reduced damage from elemental attacks. Alice: Needless to say, Milla's natural talent was more than enough to carry her a long way. She's not just talented, but determined as all hell to! One time, she was outfitted with a special ankle bracelet that would explode if she tried to escape a containment field... Not only dd she completely ignore this warning, but she tanked the explosion to go at it a second time! Theodore: The entire act may have cost her the use of her legs but it wasn't long before her friends literally helped put her back on her feet! If that's not heroic resolve, I don't know what is! Nova: Oh, there's more where that came from! Remember our little foreshadowing bit? After sacrificing her life to save her friend from a deadly life draining device, she came to learn that she's not really the all mighty Maxwell after all. Milla was basically acting as a living decoy for the real deal. Alice: Milla was pretty much disintegrated from existence and ended up losing both her voice and her memory from the experience. Even then, she was still capable of taking down her crazed sister Muzet solo, who was capable of casually destroying battleships and creating black holes with the flick of a finger! Nova: So, with the four Great Spirits under her command once more, Milla followed her sisters epic ass kicking up by WILLING HERSELF back into existence to effortlessly destroy a barrier put up by the real Maxwell himself! She then joined up with the rest of her friends to kick his ass too! Theodore: Damn, and I thought Shulk was a determinator! I bet these two would make for great friends! And so, by the end of her first journey, Milla went on to take over the old Maxwell's position to become the true Lord of Spirits. Alice: This would forever separate her from the Human World apparently, but she still managed to find a way to come back for the sequel. Her mastery of all the elements combined with the spirits Four Great Spirits Undine, Efreet, Sylph, and Gnome make Milla a nigh unstoppable force of nature. Nova: Let's not forget Milla's obligatory anime powers! Landing enough attacks or pulling off enough linked attacks allows Milla to go into Overlimit! Sure, Tales of Xillia requires one to have a linked partner to go into Overlimit but that's just a cheap game mechanic, Milla's clearly capable of doing so without that. Theodore: Overlimit increases the users combat capabilities and grants them access to their ultimate move, a Mystic Arte. In Milla's case, she annihilates a foe with Elemental Mastery, which she can easily combo into as well. Alice: Milla Maxwell is the Lord of Spirits for many a damn good reason. Interlude 2 Nova: You all know the drill at this point! Alice: But I have an-'' '''Theodore: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all!' Alice: stop interrupting-'' Nova: It's time for a Death Battle! The Battle Pre Fight 'Lindblum- City Streets' Cue Music 6 ''"In hindsight, the very idea of the festival is pretty damn stupid." "It may not be the most well planned event in the world, but releasing monsters onto the streets for warriors to slay as they please still sounds quite fun." "At least we still get to break some legs today!" "Fine by me as long as you don't wreck mine!" The streets of Lindblum had quite suddenly taken a chaotic turn today, when terrorist groups from multiple worlds released the varieties of monsters stored for the annual Festival of the Hunt. But, as fate would seem to have it, there always seems to be a group of warriors or two traveling the land with weapons in hand. "Don't get cocky, everybody!" The Lord of Spirits Milla Maxwell cried out as she thrust her blade into the head of a growling Behemoth. Something seemed very amiss about this situation to the blonde woman, and she quickly took notice of a mysterious group of soldiers spying on the battle from atop a roof. "Milla, do you think you could handle them?" "Of course, would you honestly expect any less?" "Great! I'll stay here to help out the others!" Milla conversed with her long time ally Jude Mathis before running off to chase the onlookers. She smiled in content as she looked back to find the former medical student caving a Goblin's skull in. "Wha- Guys?! What the hell are you doing with that-?!" "Die monster! You don't belong in this world!" Milla released a hearty chuckle as her hyperactive new friend smashed a tiny Tonberry through a nearby building wall. "Some things just never change." Milla's own chase continued until she lost sight of her targets running into a nearby alleyway. Yet the Spirit suddenly stopped in her tracks when the alley suddenly burst into a torrent of flames before her eyes. "What in the world? Undine!" She summoned a Great Spirit to dowse the raging inferno. When Milla entered the narrow passageway, her two targets were gone without a trace, and in their place was a strange green haired girl in a red dress, Terra Branford. "Who... are you?" Terra was startled upon the blonde's sudden arrival. "Milla Maxwell. You did not happen to see two masked men run along this alley, have you?" "Those men? They were chasing after a defenseless Moogle... I could not allow them to harm it." The green haired girl timidly replied. Milla had plenty of questions in her mind at the moment but there was one that she needed an answer for above all else. "Are you... affiliated with anybody? Exodus? The White Fang? Cipher? I know you killed those soldiers in self defense, which I will not fault you for-" Terra suddenly interrupted Milla's speech with a blast of fire, which the Spirit swiftly deflected with her blade. Milla had a rather nagging feeling this girl housed a strange... power within her and so far she was correct. "I have not come here to fight you, miss-" "You have taken an interest in my powers, correct? I don't know who you're working for... But I can't let you get in the way of my own mission!" Terra shouted in defiance as she drew her own blade. "I'm sorry I have to do this... People die if they are killed... So I'll be sure to end you quickly!" Milla pointed her own blade at the girl before delivering a stern warning. "I don't know what you've been told about me, but I assure you, you're being horribly misled!" Terra simply readied another fireball in her palm in response. FIGHT! Cue Music 7 The two women focused their energies for a moment before launching a medium sized fireball at one another. The projectiles collided midway and emitted a blazing explosion. The two fighters instinctively rolled out of the way when thunderbolts nearly landed on their heads mere seconds later. "Condemnation!" Milla loudly shouted. A strange glyph had suddenly appeared on Terra's body but she had no time to react before her foe leaped through the raging flames to stab at her with a lance of light. "Blade Torrent!" Terra reacted immediately, her blade barely managing to prevent the light from piercing her head. Terra shot a chunk of ice at her airborne adversary, but Milla forced her way to the ground with a swift diving stab before she could be struck. "Grave!" Terra jumped back in the nick of time, as a small stalagmite erupted from the ground in front of Milla when she landed. Terra closed in to strike the blonde with her blade but Milla responded in kind. The two began clashing blades but the struggle was quite short lived when Terra's body was suddenly engulfed in a dark explosion, all the work of Milla's condemnation. With her foe launched slightly skyward, Milla followed through with a spinning slash to bring herself airborne "Shimmer Spin!" Her combo continued with a swift series of sword strikes, followed by a fierce kick to Terra's chest. The impact sent the Esperkin hurtling towards the back of the alley but she halted her momentum to stick against the back wall. "Here!" Terra shot a volley of light projectiles at the Spirit, which were promptly ignored when Milla harmlessly dashed through them. "Malevolent Winds." Terra released her grasp from the wall and spun her body around to create a series of tornadoes surrounding her body. Milla was moving too quickly to halt her own movements, forcing her to get caught in the raging winds. With a simple thrust of her hands, Terra shot her blonde enemy into the air and ran up the wall to follow after her. "Let's try this again!" Terra shot another volley of light orbs at Milla, this time managing to successfully strike her. Terra grunted as she followed her attack up with a rapid barrage of fireballs. Milla quickly recovered from the assault and slashed down at the Esperkin with a razor sharp gust of wind so she could regain her footing on a nearby rooftop. "Wind Blade!" Terra nimbly deflected the projectile and followed Milla up to the roof, charging up a Graviga spell as she did so. Cue Music 8 Terra reached her destination only to find Milla charging up another spell of her own. "Thunder Blade!" Milla cried as she hurled crackling lance of thunder at the Esperkin. Terra released her own spell upon her opponent but she was too slow to avoid the Thunder Blade. Seeing as how Terra was completely stuck in her tracks, Milla rushed in and summoned the Great Spirit of Fire Efreet to her aid. With nary a word spoken between the two, Efreet began striking at the Esperkin with a flurry of fiery blows. He finished up by breathing a stream of fire on Terra. The green haired girl found herself hurtling in the direction of another building when Milla came crashing own on her with another diving slash. "Death Knell!" The two women came crashing down upon the adjacent rooftop, yet Terra managed to regain her footing the instant she touched the floor. <> Alice: Ah, yes. We tech those. Theodore: Leave the fourth wall alone, Allie. <> "Dodge the waters!" Terra commanded as she flipped away from her position. Milla looked down to see a torrent of water erupting from underneath. Unable to move away in time, she swiftly surrounded herself with a magical barrier. Any damage taken from the Flood was mitigated, and Milla quickly took notice of Terra charging up another spell. "Give Power..." The Esperkin chanted as her body began to glow brightly, Milla followed suit and charged up a devastating attack of her own. "Resist this!" "Divine Streak!" The two mages commanded as they unleashed their powers. Terra's Meltdown collided with Milla's Divine Streak. The massive fireball and laser clashed in a bout for superiority but it wasn't long before Terra's projectile was absolutely overtaken. Terra motioned to escape her poor position, only to be suddenly halted upon another order from the Lord of Spirits. "Gnome!" The Great Spirit of Earth crashed down on Terra to ensure she would take the full brunt of Milla's laser. "Sorry, Miss. No hard feelings!" Gnome disappeared just before the laser struck the girl, forcefully slamming her into a nearby wall. Milla closed the distance on her to follow up with an unrelenting blade combo. "Whirling Assault!" Terra barely managed to block every blow with her own blade but she knew she was in the worst possible position. She wrapped her hand in a chunk of ice and swung it at Milla with all her might. "Get off me now!" Three heavy strikes were quite enough to knock the Spirit back a fair distance. Milla thrust her blade forward to call forth a line of thunderbolts once she regained her footing. "Lightning!" Terra lunged out of her cornered position to forcefully place herself in the path of Milla's projectiles. She blocked the assault in its entirety and countered with an energy wave in the shape of a cross. Milla stumbled back even further from Terra's counterattack, opening herself up for another barrage of thermal fireballs. Milla found herself hurtling off the rooftop but she stopped herself in midair for an effort to return to the rooftop. Milla's defiance of the laws of physics was suddenly interrupted when she found herself cuaght in a burst of energy in the color of a rainbow. "I'm going to end this!" With the flick of a wrist, Terra made her Ultima ball explode and forcefully slammed Milla onto the city streets below. <> Cue Sound 1 Alice: Oh, the disrespect. Geeeeeet dunked on! Nova: No, Allie! No MLG memes! Ever! <> Cue Music 9 Terra ran along the building to reach the streets below, quickly taking notice that Milla was using another Spirit in an effort to heal her injuries. The summoned maiden of water Undine immediately took notice of the approaching Esperkin and attempted to blast her with a jet of water. Terra leaped off the side of the building to avoid the easily telegraphed attack and bombard her foe with a rain of meteorites. Yet, Milla simply stood amongst the carnage, charging up another spell. She had preemptively surrounded herself with a series of protective water orbs, which disintegrated any tiny meteors that came into contact with them. "Sunburst!" Milla launched a tiny fireball into the skies, prompting Terra to cease her assault and make her way to the center of the road, only to suddenly cease in her tracks about halfway through. "How?" Milla had managed to Bind the Esperkin in place, and no sooner when a large fireball one could easily mistake for the sun began crashing down on Terra's head. Terra's entire body was engulfed by the searing heat of the miniature sun, but this did not stop her from attempting to freeze the projectile away with her magic. Her efforts were to no avail, seeing as her Blizzaga was quickly melted away the moment it appeared. Meanwhile, Milla was charging up another spell to further ensure her foe would not escape her current torment. Terra followed suit, preparing to fight Milla's summons with one of her own. When the Sunburst had finally dissipated, the two warriors unleashed their full power upon one another. "Bahamut, strike this whelp down!" "Shining Prism, you won't escape me!" In an instant, Terra found herself engulfed in a cage of blinding light, and Milla came face to face with the mighty dragon Bahamut. Terra's cage mercilessly blasted her from every direction, the final blow slamming her into the building behind her. Milla stopped staring down the dragon to strike it down with her blade, but the mighty dragon unleashed a mighty Megaflare upon the spirit before she could make contact. The Lord of Spirits met the same painful fate of her adversary when she struck the opposite building. Cue Music 10 Both fighters found themselves sandwiched between two piles of rubble, they had damn near reached their limits... But they refused to go down so easily. With an anime styled burst of energy, Terra and Milla rose back up to face one another once more, their eyes filled with determination. Milla had a noticeable aura surrounding her body but Terra's appearance had changed entirely. Her entire body had turned purple, her hair stuck up like that of a Saiyan, and... she clearly had no regard for the ESRB. "I truly admire your spirit, but I'm afraid I can't just let you win." Milla stated with great confidence as she pointed her blade at Terra. "I was hoping you'd say that, but it's about time I stopped holding back!" Terra firmly rebutted as she launched an enormous fireball at her foe once more. "Elemental Shot!" Milla responded in kind, firing off a projectile consisting of the four elements. The two projectiles exploded upon contact, but Milla's managed to tank the blast and continue its course. Terra simply put up another blue shield to counter the Shot with another weak Riot Blade. Milla slid around the cross wave with ease and targeted Terra with another razor wind. "Wind Blade!" Terra effortlessly deflected the first two strikes with ease, but was taken by surprise when another gust erupted from her feet and launched her into the air. The Esperkin regained her balance fast enough and snapped her fingers, summoning a barrage of lights flickering in random directions. Each light became a brilliant explosion with every passing second but Milla's acrobatics allowed her to dance through the skies relatively unharmed. "Sylph! Clear a path!" The Great Spirit of Wind obeyed and forcefully tore through the fiery landscape to open up a way to the raging Esperkin. Terra took notice of the new opening and flew right through it to meet the Lord of Spirit's challenge had on. All the while, the two fighters were absolutely surrounded by explosions of all sorts of elements. If one were to look upon this sight from outside, it would be practically impossible to see either of the women inside. The two godly beings matched one anther blow for blow, giving their adversary no quarter at all. The inside of the "carnage cloud" looked like something akin to a bullet hell game. Terra's Esper claws met with Milla's blade at every opportunity, but she always tried to take an opportunity to fall back and blast the blonde from afar. Terra desperately needed to end the battle before her Trance finally ran out but Milla would give her no chance to do so. With another rapid volley of projectiles, Terra forced herself back to the building behind her and gathered what energy she could. Her entire body glowed blue, and she unleashed the strongest set of Riot Blades she could muster. "I won't give up here! I won't die, even if you kill me!" Terra demanded with extreme determination. Milla simply nodded in admiration and proceeded to weave through the incoming barrage with exceptional grace. When she neared the desperate Esper, Milla engulfed herself in a spear of light and charged right through her foe multiple times. "Radiant Rondo!" Terra had been forced in the direction of the street, the perfect opportunity for Milla to knock her away with a point blank series of fiery blasts. "Flare Bomb!" Terra regained her balance in the middle of her flight, but another strong gust of wind from below launched her further skyward before she could take another action. "Arrivederci!' Milla followed after her target and launched herself up like a living drill. "Cloud Pierce!" Terra's Trance had forcefully subsided at this point but Milla had not finished yet. "All beginnings, must end!" Milla dashed through her foe like a raging inferno. "Let it be..." Terra was sandwiched between blasts of water and wind. "By my hand..." Milla tossed a set of stones at the Esper, forcing her back to the ground. "Elemental Mastery!" An enormous glyph took shape behind the Lord of Spirits. On her command, it unleashed four unimaginable streaks of power upon the downed Esperkin, the resulting explosion could be seen for miles away. KO! Milla brought her feet back to the ground gracefully, but nothing remained of Terra in the slightest except for the blade she wielded in her human form. Milla picked the blade up and lightly stuck it in the middle of the crater as a show of respect. "I'm sorry I had to do that. You were a truly honorable warrior... But I still have a mission of my own to accomplish." Results Cue Music 11 Theodore: *sniff* That was truly beautiful... Nova: All right, before anybody gets pissed, we'd better explain- *Crash!* Theodore: Bloody hell! Who threw this in here?! Alice: Perhaps there is a reason all the Final Fantasy related fights were placed in the "Rejected Box." I bet people are still pissed about that... other match... Theodore: But first we really do need to say: Both characters may be extremely powerful in their own rights but actually gauging their power is no small feat in the slightest. However, there is one particular piece of equipment we would like to direct you attention to: Milla's Rebirth Doll. Alice: While both fighters are capable of equipping a wide array of accessories that all grant many different effects, Milla's Rebirth Doll brings her back from the brink of death with full health, at the cost of losing the doll itself! (Sounds like cheating, but it's COMPLETELY possible.) Nova: Anyway, this fight was incredibly close go say the least. Terra certainly had more destructive potential with her magic but Milla was by far the superior swordsman, being able to outmatch King Gaius despite having rather minimal training. Theodore: It's quite true, and while Terra's magical abilities could no doubt do massive damage to whatever they touch, Milla could use the ever so useful Magic Guard ability to mitigate the damage received or just avoid them entirely with her graceful agility! ' ''Alice: Though we should keep in mind that Milla's defenses would not hold out forever, as Magic Guard CAN be broken if given enough pressure... But until then, the damage reduction it grants can be downright absurd. '''Theodore: Both fighters were certainly capable of feats such as dodging lightning, but lets be honest, any RPG character worth their salt should be able to do that. Oh but wait, Milla has no means of inflicting status ailments, while Terra can do that no problem! Alice: Absolutely true, but there's only so much they can do to affect her even if they DO connect! Not only would the simple use of a Panacea Bottle will remedy Milla immediately, so even if we ignore the abysmal accuracy of FF status effects (when used by the party at least. I swear all those Malboros are hackers!) they will only be of a temporary aid to Terra. Theodore: Of course Terra's Death spell may pose a massive problem but a Rebirth Doll or two can easily counter that. (Yes, Milla can swap accessories in mid battle, which includes more Rebirth Dolls.) Nova: Milla's got her trumped when it comes to experience too, seeing how she played a key role in taking down not only Maxwell, but even stronger Godly beings such as the Spirit of Time Chronos! Alice: Both women may have succeeded in defeating physical gods like Kefka, Chronos, and the True Maxwell, but both of them did have a well coordinated team backing them up all the way. Oh and Terra DID give up her powers to save her friend afterwards, but we'll kindly ignore that for the sake of the battle. Nova: Milla on the other hand? Her friends would have certainly lost the fight had she not intervened and WILLED HERSELF back into existence! She's definitely not one to give up so easily. Her determination is her strongest weapon of all. No matter how much pain she is in, Milla will not stop until she completes her mission at hand. Theodore: Not only did she surpass her old creator, but she eventually rose up to take his place and even take down the two crazed masterminds that wanted to take his power for their own! Nova: Hell, it's entirely possible for Terra to not even be in the party by the time they fight Kefka, but once again we'll ignore that for her sake. BUT even if that does happen, Terra does have a pretty damn impressive feat from that alternate outcome! Theodore: Upon the defeat of Kefka at the hands of the rest of the party, Terra was not only able to sense the immenent collapse of the tower, but she used her Esper powers to fly over and save her friends in a matter of minutes at the very most! This easily puts her into the level of Relavistic Speeds, right? Alice: Milla is certainly capable of traveling great distances in a similar manner thanks to the aid of the Great Spirits, though when we regard the only times she has actually pulled that off, it does take her noticeably longer to get to her destination. Nova: Oh sure, that's absolutely correct, and it potentially means Terra is faster than her foe here... But do you guys want to take a step back to talk about Chronos? You know, that one godly Spirit with control over time and barely puts any effort into fighting off the entire party? Who was able to effortlessly trap a majority of the party within a dark sphere faster than they could react? Theodore: That little stunt ended up with only the four strongest members of the party (Milla among them, of course) being left to fight Chronos, who was rather disappointed they were the only ones able to dodge it. (Oh by the way, Chronos is a racist asshole.) Alice: Oh and, this event also included a little scene where Muzet decided to drop one of her little mini black holes on Chronos, regardless of inflicting friendly fire on her friends. Milla dodged it pretty casually. Nova: Chronos is quite comparable to Terra in many ways, with the exception of being a full bred Godly Being. He's strongly been implied to be stronger, more destructive, and faster than Milla. (And lets not even get started when it comes to Bisley Bakur, he's a whole other story.) Oh, and he can use magic to make himself even faster, but that should be easy for anybody. Theodore: Regardless of whether or not Chronos is absolutely better than Milla, it still showcases that she is more than capable of not only gravely damaging, but being well able to react to foes that SHOULD be above her level. That's Milla's main speed factor over Terra here, reaction time over travel speed. Alice: And if we're going to start talking durability, they're pretty closely matched in this category. Although special attention should be directed to Muzet's Event Horizion. Remember the fact that this psycho has great manipulation over space and has been able to destroy legions of battleships with a single attack? '' '''Theodore: Event Horizon is the point of a Black Hole in which no light is able to escape from, and as Muzet's fighting style clearly shows, she's a pretty big fan of throwing out miniature black holes. Event Horizon itself is a her strongest attack and it does exactly what you'd expect: A HUGE exploding black hole... But Milla can still survive that pretty casually.' Alice: That's not to lowball Terra's durability by any means, seeing as how she can take plenty of punishment from the ol' God of Destruction himself, especially with such high tiered spells as Meteor, Ultima, and his strongest attack Forsaken. But wait, what about Light of Judgment, an attack that razes towns when Kefka so much as lifts a finger? Theodore: He never uses it in the fight against him, strangely enough. So, it's hard to say what it would do to any of FF6's party members. Nova: We're not even mentioning the times Chronos has been seen fighting at near Dragon Ball Z speeds. He was only defeated due to the use of weapons and abilities specifically designed to murder him, by the way. Alice: Terra prefers to fight from a distance, but she's still more than capable of wrecking people's days with a blade. However, Milla is more than capable of capitalizing on any situation. Once she closed in, Terra's less refined sword skills would certainly become less apparent. '' '''Theodore: That's also a rather interesting part of the combatant's fighting styles I want to point out: They're complete opposites of one another! Terra's perfectly fine with tanking wave after wave of punishment but Milla's best played avoiding any attacks that come her way. The whole difference in RPG styles plays a major role in that.' Nova: We COULD keep tossing data back and forth for ages here, but the bottom line is that we just pitted a lesser Goddess up against a full Goddess. (And not to mention two Goddesses who don't have many mentionable feats.) It sure as hell wasn't easy deciding which of our favorite characters would kick the bucket here, but Terra just couldn't master the key to victory on this one. Theodore: The winner is Yang Xia- I mean Milla Maxwell! ' ...'So I sincerely say this to all Final Fantasy fans out there... We're sorry, please don't try to kill us for this! Post Episode Cue Music 12 Nova: It is a dark time in the world of Mezea... Alice: Wait, we're filming another one of these? Why?! Theodore: Two hostile kingdoms are n the brink of an ever so savage war. The tea loving Halidom of Theoris, led by a gentlemen of the highest calibur with the goal to wipe the slate clear of those who only wish to bring a Battle of Death to the world! Alice: I seriously doubt the audience has any idea what's going on now... ???: And the coffee enthusiastic Empire of Bruhn, who only seek to rid the lands of the inferior species responsible for Fighting Cartoon organization that plagues our fair internet! Alice: Luther?! They dragged you into this as well?! Luther: Not to worry Allie, you've got the best role this time! Nova: Yet, a single individual may change the course of fate for these two nations. A beautiful robotic princess, of Theoris blood raised by the royal family of Bruhn... Alice: Why does this sound so familiar? Theodore: Alicia! You must choose your side! You must know that we are your TRUE family! Ruby: Don't listen to him, Allie! Join Bruhn, they've got COOKIES! AND COFFEE! Noire: We've got better graphics too! Terumi: You kidding?! Join Theoris instead! Sure, it may seem like the inferior package at first... Our animations may suck ass but- Alice: This seems like a lose lose situation. Shouldn't there be a third option somewhere? Luther: Not a chance, my dear. Surely a beautiful maiden such as yourself knows we are the only right coice here! ???: Not so fast! There is a third, healthier option! Alice: Oh thank-'' Nova: Val!? You're the wrong cameo here, dammit! Valvatorez: Surely, you must know the health detriments of coffee and tea? Why, would you truly want to risk inducing cancer or brittle bones into your system?! Not a chance when you can choose sardines instead! Did you know- ''Alice: I changed my mind. All these options suck ass. Nova: You must choose a side, Allie! There is no going back! Alice: I choose Option 4, Episode Clear! Valvatorez: Wait, your lesson has just- Alice: We're done! ... Theodore: Wow, are you guys still watching? ... ...How about a little request? In the event that you decide to post a comment down below, add in *Theo's the real main character!* at the end of your comment to let us know you actually read the entire episode! Nova: Pfft. As if! Alice: Thanks for your time! We hope you enjoyed yourselves, Allie out! Which RPG series do you prefer? Final Fantasy Tales of... Who do you think would win? Terra Branford Milla Maxwell Category:Team MMYP Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Sword Duel Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:"Square Enix vs Namco" themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'JRPGs' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016